Oh Henry Bars on a Deserted Island
by ShadowBloodRunner
Summary: The sequel to Milk on a Deserted Island is here! What happens when you put a cheap laugh into an AC story? Find out here...


Oh Henry bars on a Deserted Island

Yes, it is here, the sequel to "Milk on a deserted Island". Have fun.

Side note: I own nothing here except the storyline. Everything else belongs to other geniuses without whom, we would all be lost. Thank you.

Warning: Hints of yaoi. NOTHING BAD. You'll probably only notice it if you stand up, spin around three times, sing "Yankee Doodle" twice, and squint really hard. But then again, it might be more obvious to some than others. There is also some means of a cheap laugh in this one. Don't blame me... I was sniffing Jenova cells.

ps. Sorry about the "chat room" format yet again... I know that most people don't like reading it like this. Unfortunately, since I already started the story this way, I'm going to keep it like this. Any future stories will be put in regular format. Thank you!

**CHAPTER TWO**!!!

oOoOoOo

-We rejoin our two heroes laid up against a tree, weak as all hell. They have no hope left.-

**Kadaj**: Well, good job, Reno.  
**Reno**: Ugh... Hungry...  
**Kadaj**: Oh get over it.  
**Reno**: HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!? YOU THINK YOU'RE FREAKIN' IMMORTAL OR SOMETHING!? YOU'LL DIE TOO, YOU KNOW!!  
**Kadaj**: That may be so, but I happen to know one thing...  
**Reno**: -mumbles in disgust- And what might that be?  
**Kadaj**: Mother will just bring me back again. Who else is gonna beat on Loz? Not Yazoo, he's too afraid to break a nail on his overly-gelled hair.  
**Reno**: And what makes you think she'll bring you back just for that?  
**Kadaj**: She's too afraid to touch his hair too.  
**Reno**: ...  
**Kadaj**: And plus, she did already. How else would I be here right now?  
**Reno**: You wouldn't. Cloud kicked your ass.  
**Kadaj**: -aggravated- No, actually, he didn't.  
**Reno**: And how do ya figure that?  
**Kadaj**: He owned _Sephiroth_, not me - therefore proving to Mother that I really AM the strongest of the SHM.  
**Reno**: Yeah, that may be so, but I do recall you "passing on" in Cloud's arms.  
**Kadaj**: What, are you jealous?  
**Reno**: What, of _you_? Oh dear LORD, no.  
**Kadaj**: No, I mean of _him_. He got to hold me. -evil smirk-  
**Reno**: ...  
**Kadaj**: That's what I thought.  
**Reno**: Alright you caught me.  
**Kadaj**: No wonder you have no fangirls.  
**Reno**: I DO TOO! WOULD YOU STOP BRINGING THAT UP?  
**Kadaj**: -sigh- Fine.

-out of the corner of his eye, Kadaj notices something strange-

**Kadaj**: -peers over-  
**Reno**: What are you looking at?  
**Kadaj**: Look - in the water.  
**Reno**: Is that...?  
**Kadaj**: I think it is.  
**Reno** **and** **Kadaj**: CHOCOLATE BAR!!!

-both get up and bolt towards it-

**Reno**: GIVE IT!!  
**Kadaj**: AW, COME _ON_!!  
**Reno**: YOU SAID IT YOURSELF! JENOVA WILL JUSUT BRING YOU BACK IF YOU DIE!!  
**Kadaj**: Yeah, but not on this same island.  
**Reno**: What does it matter to you?  
**Kadaj**: ...Uh... Nevermind. Just give me the chocolate bar.  
**Reno**: No! You tell me why you would need to stay on this island!  
**Kadaj**: N-no!!  
**Reno**: Wait... Don't tell me...  
**Kadaj**: ...?  
**Reno**: Oh that's just PRICELESS.  
**Kadaj**: _Oh boy...  
_**Reno**: Heh... And you say I'm jealous. Here you are saying you wish Cloud was-  
**Kadaj**: SHADDUP!!! AND GIVE ME THE CHOCOLATE!!!

-Reno manages to get a hold of the bar and takes it-

**Kadaj**: Ugh... FINE! If you don't want me around, I'm not helping you off the island when I die!!!  
**Reno**: I'm not gonna die because I just found myself some food.  
**Kadaj**: You mean _I_ found you food.  
**Reno**: You say tomato I say tomahto.  
**Kadaj**: Oh just eat it and stop rubbing it in my face.

-Reno opens wide and takes a large bite of the chocolate. His face wrinkles as he gags.-

**Reno**: EW!!!! ACK ACK ACK ACK!!!  
**Kadaj**: What's the problem?  
**Reno**: THIS... ISN'T... CHOCOLATE.  
**Kadaj**: ... You don't mean to say...  
**Reno**: -toungue sticking out of mouth in utter anguish- Oh yes I do...

-Kadaj's face wrinkles at the thought-

**Reno** **and** **Kadaj**: EWWWWWWW!!!!

-Reno runs to the shore and rinses well-

**Kadaj**: Again, Reno. Karm-

-Reno looks back and glares-

**Reno**: DON'T - EVEN - SAY IT.  
**Kadaj**: Okay! Okay!

-Reno continues to rinse-

-Alas, Reno still hasn't learned the lesson of Karma. Will this whole event be the end of him first? Or will Kadaj be the first to go? What will happen now that Reno has confessed his deepest secret? And why does Kadaj always win? Find out next time, fools.-


End file.
